How I Think Plo Koon SHOULD Have Found Ahsoka
by lavalloveseris
Summary: How I think Plo should have found Ahsoka.


Droids had attacked Shili. The republic was fighting past the separatist defenses. The republic was crushing the B1 troopers of the separatist alliance. The republic was freeing shill; or so they thought. All the the droids were advancing towards the capital. there was a thick line of republic troops guarding the capital. the population was about 1,000,000. The republic had two huge transports to evacuate the capital.

5,000,00 togrutas would take each transport. Unknown to the republic this was used to the separatists wanted the republic to know their primary target was the capital. Once the republic got past the alliance's blockade, several separatist battlecruisers dropped out of hyperspace. They hovered just over the atmosphere. The republic transports would be destroyed from the ground. Then, the separatists would send bombers to destroy the rest of the capital. The republic would get suspicious and send ships to the blockade. the blockade would destroy the republic starships. They would then bomb the capital, and block all transmissions. then the togrutas would be forced to join the separatist alliance.

The first transport started to lift into the sky. Cheers came from the natives as friends and family would be safe. Secretly, a huge separatist tank fired a blue, piercing laser. 1 minute later, the first transport was in flames. it fell from the sky, blood and bodies falling everywhere. the first half destroyed the second transport. the next half killed thousands of civilians. Then, a large barrage of flying red blasts cut through the republic. Then bombers dropped off of space and dropped their bombs, killing both clone troopers and togrutas. The republic was unable to send forces into space. All their ships were destroyed. Everyone was devastated as shill turned into a wreck. Clones attempted to contact the republic with no success.

The few survivors gasped in horror as they figured out this was all planned by their enemy. Fires were blazing. People were dying. Until, no one remained. That is, but one little girl, her name was Ahsoka. she looked as far as her tiny eyes could see. Everyone had perished, they had been vanquished, even the jedi. She was all alone. Her home was in ruins. Everything she knew, everything and everyone she ever knew, they were dead,gone,everything was brocken. Her home, her planet, and the pain that hurt her the most, her heart was broken.

She wished this was just a dream. She wanted to know if everything was a dream. She had asked her parents several times, "Why do bad things happen?" her parents had always answered "This is just the flow of the universe. There is nothing we can do about it." She could feel the hot winds, see the fires, and even feel something else. Then, she fell asleep. She had dream, a vision. She was back home, but, she was older, and she was a jedi, fighting the droids that killed her family. She was a warrior. A jedi. When she woke up, she knew she would avenge her peoples deaths. But only one day, that dream would come true. She knew it would

On Coruscant, Jedi master Plo Koon was preparing his fleet to take off. Since the republic had lost communication with shill. "Type in coordinates L-8." Plo ordered. When he arrived on shili, he found it only guarded at the capital. His forces were wiped out.

He could sense loud sobbing, but couldn't hear it. He knew the force was right, it never lied. he walked in the direction of the sound. He was met by the same young girl who had sobbed,Ahsoka. She didn't know him and chose to fight. She really concentrated hard enough to lift up a heavy table and throw it at him. He was surprised at her ability with the force. He used his own abilities to redirect the table.

When he saw the little girl, he sensed her abilities with the force were strong. "What is your name, child" Seeing he wouldn't harm her, Ahsoka answered "Ahsoka Tano." "Well, Little Soka you will come with me and become a jedi." He told her "Yay!" Ahsoka cheered. Plo led her to his starfighter. She climbed in slowly and sat on his lap. He activated the controls and the ship rose into the sky. Ahsoka took one last look at her home and looked into space.

THE END


End file.
